


WHAT HAPPENED THERE? | emotional road

by martinpecheur



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Twenty One Pilots, jason derulo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinpecheur/pseuds/martinpecheur





	WHAT HAPPENED THERE? | emotional road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galette/gifts).



hi. i'm mister J. and this is my story.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"humpf." i can't breath in this box. it smells bad here.  
"wtf is going on? why he screaming like that." it's mr S. he's got a great voice.  
" idk i think he can't breath" mr D replies.  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO" the Great M yells. "just move the box!"  
They move the box. Ouch. It hurts.  
" OPEN IT NOW" the Great M's voice is threatening. i guess this is why mr S and mr D finally decide to open the box.

 

 

when i wake up i'm on the ground everything seems blurry. i think i'm dressed in a onesie but idk maybe it's just because of the heat and the dirty floor, i've never wore clothes before so i can't tell the difference.  
suddenly i remember everything: my life before they kidnapped me. i used to be pop sensation jason derulo

 

 

OK i don't know where i'm goind with this. this is way too long.  
i'm just going to sum up the rest:  
Mr D is Josh Dun, the drummer of the new emo band Twenty One Pilots created in 2013 with their single "blurryface". he's bitter bc jason derulo makes better music  
Mr S is Sonic. he's bitter because jason goes very fast. also he's super scared of the Great M who is ready to destroy his life.  
The Great M is the leader od the operation. His full name is Mario Spaghetti. u know the plumber with the red hat.. he wanted to kill jason because jason refused to play mario kart 7.

 

BUT jason derulo desn't get killed. he falls in love with a secondary character who wors in the kitchen (bc they took him in a jason derulo prison so there is a jason derulo kitchen). they smooch. he gets the strength to fight Mario and kills him. His last words are "Mamma Miiiiiaaaaa".  
then he runs away.

 

Mr D and mr S just stay in the jason derulo prison and cry. they realize they're horrible people.

 

 

 

 

 

\- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

THE END.

 

remember kids be nice to people; or they'll kidnap u

 

 

credit: - ideas: me  
\- writing: me  
\- other: me

 

RIP JASON DERULO 1987-2014.


End file.
